What Could Have Been
by HanR
Summary: Running blindly. Feeling the darkness finally catching up with you. The darkness is driven by one he never would have dreamed, the one whose lips he could still recall on his own... -COMPLETE-
1. Temptations of the Darkness

I kept on running blindly, the dirt and dust flying around me as I desperately ran for my life, I heard the heavy footsteps and knew that sooner or later I would be caught, my strength was ebbing away rapidly and exhaustion was taking over. Adrenaline wouldn't keep me running fast or long enough to get away, not when I had been running for hours already and I was competing against inhuman endurance. Even after vanishing in my usual form in an attempt to get away, they just did the same thing and they kept on chasing me relentlessly, and the area was beginning to spin slowly. I knew I was going to pass out… I stopped running and dropped to my knees as the blackness slowly overcame me. The last thing I knew before I fell unconscious was rough hands grabbing me, then no more…

My eyes flickered open, and I blinked a couple of times, trying to restore my vision. No good, I must have been blindfolded. I could feel that I was chained down, and my acute senses told me that someone else was in the room with me. I tensed. Were they going to kill me? What a maladroit way to die, helpless as a newly born infant. Except there was no use in struggling. There was no way I could get out of the chains with somebody watching, without getting stopped in the process, and having no vision didn't exactly help matters.

"Good to see you again, Ryu," the voice said sweetly. Although not hearing the owner's tone often, I recognised the voice's owner immediately, and I immediately became suspicious. What need did Ayane have to capture me, I wondered.

"Ayane," I said coldly. "What do you want with me?"

"Straight down to business, hey?" Ayane said, and the sweetness was gone, replaced by Ayane's usual hostile tone. "That could easily get you into trouble, Hayabusa,"

"I don't need you to give me a lecture," I replied bitterly. "Why did you go to these lengths to capture me, Ayane? Surely they were unnecessary,"

"You don't have a choice either way. You do realise I can kill you, slit your throat without you being able to do a thing about it," Ayane sneered. "So are you going to hear me out or would you prefer to die straight away?"

"What do you want, Ayane?"

"Tell me where Kasumi is hiding," Ayane whispered ominously. I didn't need to see to know that she had moved next to me, and this fact was confirmed when she began stroking my cheek gently. I tried pulling away, except the chains prevented me from doing so.

"Get off me, Ayane; you let your hatred for Kasumi drive you too far," I started, before she interrupted me. 

"Tell me, or do I have to force the information out of you?" She hissed in my ear. "Our previous relationship means nothing to me now. I'll kill you if I have to, and you know it,"

"Unlike some people I do not betray," I sneered at her. She slapped me full and hard across the face. The pain tingled on my cheek, and I tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

"Brave words, but words are merely words. It's the pain that you will give into,"

"That's what you're hoping," I muttered. She laughed, coldly and loudly.

"No, I know that even you will have a breaking point, it's just a matter of time," she whispered the last few words into my ear. 

"Tell me now and none of your blood will shed," She breathed, caressing my arm. I flinched.

"Never!" I exclaimed angrily, resisting the urge to spit in her face. She laughed again.

"Have it your way… I hope you enjoy this as much as I will." I knew that she was smiling; I could hear the tone in her voice. She stood back and her fingers went to my neck, her sharp nails delicately playing as if doing a dance. Her hand made its way to my long auburn hair. She ran her fingers through it, but suddenly jerked them back, pulling my hair with it. I flinched slightly, and she ran her hand over my cheek.

"You have such soft skin, did you know?" she whispered daintily. "I never did get to tell you that earlier, so I might as well now. It's your fault, you know. We could have been so good together, but you ruined it,"

"I can't believe that I ever used to love you, Ayane," I hissed harshly. Another burning slap across my cheek was the response, harder this time, as though the blow was done more to hurt then surprise me.

"I'll give you one more chance. I think that I have been more then generous. But if you don't tell me, remember that I have the power to bring you to your knees, Hayabusa. Don't make me hurt you simply because you were too stubborn to swallow your pride,"


	2. The Torture of Loyalty

"That isn't the case, Ayane, and you know it. Kasumi has cleared her name; there is no need for you to continue hunting her now. You realise that if you kill her now, the clan will punish you for going against their rules,"

"Did I say that I was going to kill her when I found her?" she asked icily. 

"You don't have to say it for me to know," I retorted. 

The first blow hit me across the face, and judging by the location of the pain I realised she had hit my right eye, although I couldn't see the effects because I was already blindfolded, I could feel my head pounding with pain. Admittedly, I had taken worse, except before it was in a tournament to win, not kill. I could tell that winning wasn't what Ayane had in mind. The second one hit in the same spot, and by the third my head was spinning.

"You're prepared to suffer the pain just for Kasumi? My, aren't you loyal," Ayane hissed. "The promise has been kept, Hayabusa. Why do you continue to risk your life for her?"

"I am not risking my life for her, I am merely staying with what is right," I said sadly. "You have no need to bother Kasumi-san anymore. Why continue to stalk her relentlessly? There is no reason for you to know where she is, unless you want to hurt her,"

"The reasons that I want to know where Kasumi is are none of your business. Just tell me where she is before I end your sad life," Ayane snapped. 

"If you kill me you will never know where she is," I retorted. "All the effort you put into capturing me will be wasted. Surely you wouldn't want that?"

"You're right," Ayane said. "I'll simply make you tell me. Not even you can stand up to pain forever. When I push you to breaking point, you'll wish that you never stood against me, that you simply did what was asked of you,"

"I'll remember that," I said coldly. "But I am not saying a word,"

"Suit yourself," Ayane snapped. "Mark my words; I am not going to stop until you tell me where she is. I hope you realise that. You're such a fool,"

The next blow came to my stomach. I assumed that she had kicked me. It took all my self-control to not try and double over, although that was nigh on impossible as I was still chained, I didn't want to give Ayane the satisfaction. Unlike when I had fought her before, she was attacking more ferociously, and suddenly a barrage of punches rained down on me. In only a few seconds it was over, except the pain lingered. Then I heard a metallic scrape, and Ayane's harsh words confirmed my unspoken fears.

"I'm holding a sword, Hayabusa, a very sharp sword. Unless you tell me, I will cut your skin, hack through your limbs if I have to. Are you going to tell me yet? Or would you prefer to exist as a limbless torso?"

I shivered, I couldn't help it. Ayane would carry out her threat, I knew. She was a remorseless killer. I… I was trained in assassination as well as ninjutsu, except I wouldn't be able to carry out torture. I did have a limit as to what I would do. Ayane, however, obviously didn't. She brought the blade closer, until it was touching my right arm, the metallic coldness extremely discomforting. 

"This is your last chance, before I do something you'll regret dearly," 

"I will not betray Kasumi!" I exclaimed, my voice raising a notch or two. Inside, I was chastising myself. What happened to control? Ayane touched my right arm softly, if it wasn't for the cold brush of metal that still remained there, I could almost fool myself that it wasn't Ayane there touching my arm, almost like a lover, it could be… someone else.

"You're a fool, Ryu, and you have made this so much more difficult then it should have been," she whispered before she increased the pressure on the sword. I winced slightly as I felt the blade digging into my flesh. The pain increased, and I was about to cry out, except I bit my tongue in fortitude. After what seemed like an age, Ayane stopped, and withdrew the sword. Luckily for me she hadn't done what she had threatened, yet. My arm was burning with a pain I had never felt before, and as she undid the chains from around my arms, the first thing I did was sit up, and gently touch the wound, examining it. Even the small touch hurt, and I wondered if I was going to be able to use it properly enough to continue ninjutsu, at least for a while. Untying the blindfold from around my head took more effort then one would think necessary, my hands were shaking and I wasn't sure if I could remain sitting up. As soon as I had taken off the blindfold, I realised that the blows that Ayane had dealt earlier had swollen my right eye shut. Wonderful. I glanced down at the wound she had just inflicted, it was still bleeding freely. I looked up at her.

"Why aren't you fulfilling your threat, Ayane-san? Didn't you just say that you were going to hack through my limbs to make me tell you, in your words? What happened?"

Eh… this is Em, also known as Crimson Heart to most of you, posting this because my co-writer HanR doesn't have this story on her computer right now. Tee. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. We wrote this a while ago, so if it sounds dodgy… that's why. (I need an excuse, lol) :)


	3. For all the good times

Sorry we took so long, but… sorry. 

DOA is not ours but Hayabusa is MINE!!!! MWA HA!

Oh, and Ein is apparently HanR's (but Hayabusa is so much better)

Yeah. *Nods* So please enjoy, and if you read this story you must worship Hayabusa. ^^ (And Ein… yeah right)

It took a while for me to register that she was crying. I didn't know what to do or say. Surely she was going to say something and kill me. Isn't that the way it was supposed to go? The tears stopped so suddenly, it made me do a double take as to whether I did see what I thought I did. The tone, however, confirmed the fact. It was sad, most unlike Ayane.

"Ryu, don't make this any harder then it has to be. You're an idiot, why don't you just listen to me so I don't have to hurt you? You're asking to be hurt, are you?"

"I'm simply standing up for what is right," I said. "Treat it as you want,"

"Nobility will get you killed someday,"

"That may be so but at least I will die knowing that I died for a good cause instead of an evil bidding," I said angrily. "Which is more then you can say for yourself,"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, lashing out at me. I managed to block the blow, and she narrowed her eyes in hatred at me. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to live in Kasumi's shadow. Oh, you're Kasumi's half sister. Yes, your sister Kasumi this, Kasumi that… and now that she's become a runaway shinobi, oh Ayane, your sister became a runaway? That's something I'd expect you to do. All I want is for me to be my own person! Ayane, instead of Kasumi's sister! Is that too much to ask?"

"Ayane…" I started. She glared at me ferociously before pushing me roughly down onto the bench I was previously chained on, staring into my eyes almost as though she was trying to stare into my soul. Her hands went around my neck and started squeezing tightly.

"I don't want your sympathy or anything! I don't need you, I don't need anybody. All I want is for me to be my own person, and it is going to happen! Mark my words, Kasumi, I will find you, eliminate you if I have to,"

"I wasn't offering my sympathy," I muttered. "I knew in advance you wouldn't take it if I offered it, so I didn't waste my breath," 

"Hmm?" Ayane stared at me carefully, before smiling that maliciously beautiful smile of hers, the one which lights up your soul until you remembered that it belonged to her. "You're losing your cool, Ryu-san. What's happening to you?" she released my throat so I was able to respond. I don't think the response she got was the one she expected. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I knew full well what she meant, and she was right to a certain extent. Although I usually managed to keep my emotions concealed as our clan had always been taught to do, recently I hadn't been able to do that as well as I usually did, and Ayane had obviously noticed.

"You know what I mean, Ryu. Don't act coy about it. Just say it,"

"There's nothing to say," I said. 

"I'm sick of your little noble games Ryu, if this is what you want…then so be it." My body flinched, getting ready for impact. The sword came quick and there was a few quick seconds before the pain sent it. All of a sudden the sword was at my throat.

"Oh Ryu, you look so… helpless." She laughed coldly. No, I thought, surely it wouldn't end here. She couldn't just kill me like that, could she? My right wrist was jerked up and locked once again into the chains and same with my left arm. She took the sword from my throat. I sighed, and my breath came out like it was shattered. I looked into Ayane's eyes. So much hatred. She stood there, and her face looked saddened for a second, like she really didn't want to hurt me. 

"No, it must be done," she told herself. She had never been very good with a sword; with my help when we were in love I had taught her not to be so clumsy. Back then I would have never thought me teaching her that would also cause my death. She came at me. I grimaced getting ready. The sword blade slashed my shoulder deep and nearly to the bone. I screamed. It sounded strange to me and Ayane jumped back in surprise but that quickly washed away like the tide.

"Oh, did you like that, did you?" she asked icily. I didn't respond just glared at her.

She came at me once again and made a cut across my chest. The pain was unbearable. 

She came close to me, and whispered "This was your choice," Her hands went up to my face, like we were going to kiss, but then she dug her fingernails in and dragged them down my face. The blood trickled down. 

"Ready to tell now?" she said whispering the words into my lips. 

"I will not break."

"So be it." She said her lips slightly brushed mine. "I'm sure you will enjoy this one." She moved away going to the other side of the dungeon. She came back putting a leather glove on her right hand. I did not like the look of this. She picked up a small rifle that had been on a small case in the corner. She came over and pressed the cold metal against the side of my head. She unchained my hands yet again with two swift movements. "Turn around Ryu or I will blow your brains all over the room." She said. Sweat was dripping down my face, mingling with the blood. I was glad for it because otherwise she would have noticed my tears of pain and fear. I did what I was told and stood, my forehead resting against the cool stone blocks that made up the wall. I tried to grip to my last bit of sanity but it was hard I felt myself slipping. 

"This is for all the good times, Ryu." Ayane called her voice echoing in the room. Once again she locked my arms up. "For all the good times, my love."


	4. Finally broken

Hello, it's Kurmoi again, hacking into HanR's account, (with permission of course! :P) Here is the next chapter. And seeing as Han isn't here now, I can say without fear of repercussions…

****

HAYABUSA IS SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER THEN HAYATE/EIN! HE RUUUUULLLLLEEEEES! NO-ONE CAN COMPARE TO THE POWER (and sexiness) OF RYU HAYABUSA!!!!!

Err… *cough* sorry. So much for that %#$^in' new years resolution… *sighs* 

The metal of the sword was once again placed against my skin; it wasn't so cold anymore because the blood I had spilled on it. She laid it diagonally across my spine, and then started pushing it into my skin. Pain rippled through my body and I gasped. It was all I knew, all I could feel just the silver metal slowly digging its way into my body. The pain was excruciating, like it was eating away at my very being. I screamed hoping it would take me away from this horrific moment. The sword kept going, kept burrowing into my body. I screamed when I felt it, the sword was grinding against my spine. Bone on metal, the only sound you could hear was my own screaming. And before I realised what I was doing, it had happened.

"Shanghai!" I gasped. She stopped as though caught by surprise. She removed the sword hastily and I cried out as the sword made its way out from the wound it had created. I felt the chains around my wrists come loose, and I collapsed with exhaustion on the floor, falling into a pool of my own blood. Ayane knelt beside me, and touched the wound on my back. I flinched, trying to move away from her, except she grabbed a handful of my hair so I couldn't get away. She bent down to my level and moved my hair away from my ear, before whispering into it icily.

"You are going to come with me. You can witness the death of the one you opted to protect,"

"No…" I whispered almost inaudibly. She glared at me, before the sword came down across the back of my legs, tunnelling into them so I yelled with the memory of extreme pain coming back.

"You will come, or suffer a slow painful death like that your friend will receive, thanks to you." She took the sword out and kicked my side, I hunched over in pain. "Stop your whining and come." 

The trip to Shanghai was a long one but to me it also went to fast. I didn't really care if she killed me now, I had given Kasumi to her, and I deserved death. But really deep down inside I knew that something inside wouldn't let me die. Ayane looked at me. Her cold eyes scanned me up and down. 

"I have an idea. You can help kill her with me. Maybe that will be fun for you," her voice was full of so much of loathing that it sent a chill up my neck.

"I hope you know I will do whatever in my power that I can, because I hate you Ayane. I HATE you!" I went to grabbed her round the neck but she held my fists. 

"Would you like another scar on your back? Or would you rather a bullet in your head?" she muttered under her breath so the taxi drive couldn't hear. He glanced back in his mirror nervously. I slumped back in my seat. I felt so helpless, pathetic. I pulled at my seatbelt. Trying to make myself forget where I was going… to Kasumi's death.


	5. All's fair in love, war and revenge

Yeah, it's Kurmoi again, super hacker… (pft… I wish…) so… anyways, this story is actually nearly finished. If you want a sequel, do say so. Han doesn't want one, but I do… (you'll see why) so gang up against her with me! ^^ (Says me who's in her account… shaddap…)

Oh, and this chapter wasn't my idea. If it was, Hayabusa would be reigning triumphant here. Hello… I wouldn't have even written this, sheesh… poor Ryu… *sniff* 

**He still rules, don't forget! WAY BETTER THEN EIN COLD EVER BE! YEAH!!!!!!**

Says me who's had too much coke… till next time.

The taxi driver pulled away as fast as possible, rubber squealing on the road. The building he had dropped us off at was dirty and looked like no one really cared about it. 

"Ready?" she asked give me a smile which was more like an evil grin. What could I say?

"She is stronger, are you ready to lose?" I asked knowing that I would receive the slap I did, but it was worth it.

"I will win, you will see." She said anger fuming in her eyes. The gun was loosely held in her fingers. The beggars we went around moved hurriedly to the side when they saw the gun. 

Inside the room was dark and dingy. Kasumi, please have moved, I prayed, even though I didn't really believe in god or any other religion but I needed all the help I could get. We took the lift up to the room where I said she was; room 28 on the right hand side. I knew all too well where it was, but now I wish I didn't. 

"If you dare squeal that will be the last thing you do." Ayane whispered ominously into my ear, digging her hands into my back. I nodded, flinching. The wounds had reopened; I could feel the blood trickling down my back. Ayane threw open the door forcefully, and it revealed a startled Kasumi halfway through dinner. 

"Block the doorway, Ryu," Ayane hissed as she entered the room, holding the gun. Kasumi, unsurprisingly, headed for the door. Ayane dragged her fingernails down my back threateningly, and the pain was unbearable even with that small touch. I reluctantly blocked the doorway, just stopping Kasumi from exiting. She looked up at me, confused, and with a look in her eyes that said I had betrayed her. I didn't need the look to realise that. I knew it. 

"Kasumi, I cannot let you go," I whispered, touching her hand gently. Ayane smiled sadistically and Kasumi looked horrified.

"Ryu-chan, you… betrayed me to Ayane?" her eyes shining with tears. What could I say? 

"I tried, I'm sorry, Kas…" I couldn't bear to finish the sentence. What had I become? 

"Enough small talk. Let the party begin!" Ayane cried, pulling out her gun. Kasumi looked rather calm considering the situation.

"Figures…" she said as though speaking to herself.

"What?" Ayane snapped. 

"That you would use the coward's way to kill me, you were always a hopeless fighter." Kasumi grinned, making sakura blossoms appear, almost taunting Ayane with them.

"May, I remind you, dearest Kasumi, that I am the one holding the gun." Ayane replied angrily, levelling it at her head.  

"Yes, because that's the only way you can win, isn't it, Ayane, by shooting people in the head. You don't even have enough guts to fight them." Kasumi said. Ayane trembled in fury.

"I only kill them this way because it causes them to suffer less pain." She muttered, her voice quivering with anger.

"Yeah… right." Kasumi said, almost laughing. "Whatever you say, Ayane."

"So you're saying you would rather me break your neck then shoot a bullet in your head?" Ayane said smiling sweetly. 

"No weapons." Kasumi said, looking at the gun still in Ayane's hand. Ayane put it back in her holster on her hip.

"Ten steps." Ayane said. "Hayabusa, you count." Ayane said to me. I hated just watching but then, it wasn't really a fair game if I stepped in and if I did Kasumi would die. 

"Kasumi, I will fight for you. I have sworn to protect you." I said stepping between her and Ayane.

"I don't need your protection, Hayabusa. I can easily look after myself." Kasumi said. "Move out of the way. This is between me and Ayane." I nodded, if she said she didn't need my protection that was her choice.

"On the count of ten," I said clearing my throat and moving out of what now had become the battle arena but was really a lounge room. It was good that Kasumi hadn't lived here long enough to bring in all her furniture. There was only one chair that stood in the corner. 

They stood there glaring at each other ready to fight to the death.

Before I could commence the countdown, Ayane jumped forward, hitting the side of Kasumi's face with a harsh blow. Kasumi retaliated immediately, performing her Tsumuji attack. Ayane blocked it, except then Kasumi let a few swift punches fly, sending Ayane rolling across the carpet. All I could do was watch. I felt the wounds on my back begin to bleed again as I leant against the wall. I hoped that Kasumi would beat Ayane. Then everybody would be free of her. Suddenly, Ayane pulled out the gun from her holster and everybody froze.

"No weapons, Ayane," Kasumi said. Ayane smiled evilly, like a cat would when they just caught a mouse.

"All's fair in love, war and revenge, Kasumi-san," she hissed. Then she pulled the trigger.


	6. Farewell

Must… must… must correct grammar… *falls over* Oh yeah, still Kurmoi by the way, HanR's in Nepal. Lucky little girl! But she is hiking… that's not so lucky in my opinion anyways. 

Anyway. This chapter. I hate it. It's evil. Poor Ryu… *sniff* Oh! *squeezes Ryu half to death* it's okay, we'll write you a sequel… never fear! But… I might revise this story first… if the grammar doesn't kill me first. But Han wants it posted so, ^_^

Thanks for sticking with us (well, me, I seem to post most of it!) and see you for the SEQUEL which we are making whether HanR likes it or NOT… so Ryu can have an ENDING…

*

I just stood there frozen to the spot; everything seemed to be in slow-motion. Kasumi took a glance at me a look of sadness passed over her face as if she had wanted to say good bye but knew there wouldn't be enough time. The bullet rippled through her body sending her backwards. She lay there sprawled across the floor, bright red blood oozing onto the carpet.  Ayane and I stood there staring at her. I didn't even think before I did it. I was at Ayane in a flash, and I grabbed her gun and bent the end. 

"You knew you didn't have enough strength to kill her, so you had to make sure you killed her the cheaters way!" I hissed.

"It is true she was stronger then me." She said smiling. I looked at her top; it had splatters of blood on it. I bent the end of the gun over, throwing it out of the window.

"No more guns will be used today, bitch." I said my voice shaking with anger.

"You wish to fight me?" She said smiling. I kicked her against the wall my foot pressed to her throat. I knew I could have killed her then and there.

"You deserve nothing better then to suffer the same fate Kasumi did." She grabbed my foot off her neck and twisted it around painfully. I flinched and flipped out of it kicking her to help get me up, performing a 'Jinpurengeki' before grabbing her head with my feet and spinning around quickly to inflict damage. She fell to the ground, and I jumped on top of her with all the force I could. She stood up and ran over to me, before quickly flipping over me and performing a 'Hajinsai' to my back. It felt like hot flames erupting over my back as the wounds reacted instantly to the blows. I knew that if this continued going the way it was, she would have me defeated in no time. I couldn't fight in this condition. Pain, was all I could feel. I punched weakly at her and she laughed grabbing my fist and flipping me over onto the ground stomach down.

"Having fun?" she asked mockingly and pulled my arm and twisted it so I could hear my bones crack. 

I glanced at Kasumi and a big puddle of blood had formed around her. Her eyes were open and glazed; she was looking at me but not. I had to fight for her. I got up suddenly kicked Ayane's smug face, she looked surprise as she started to fall backwards, but that soon vanished. She regained her balance and did a 'genmu-so' on me. My body felt weightless as I went flying across the room with the impact. I smashed through the window, shards of glass tearing at my skin. I managed to hold onto the window frame for dear life. The rest of my body hanging down ready to fall onto the busy street bellow. 

"You suck." She said walking over to my putting her foot lightly on my chest, making sure not to put me out the window.

"I will avenge Kasumi's death, farewell for now."  And with those words I plummeted to the street below.

*


End file.
